Sacrifice for a Dream
by Zylarai
Summary: Feeds off of my story Kiss the Cook. I didn't know where to go with Once More, so this is the replacement story. I do know where I'm going with this one. What will they end up sacrificing to achieve their goals? KuroXFai DoumekiXWatanuki Teen for no


I'm sorry for such a long abstinence. I could tell you everything that has been going on...or you can read this and know that I do know where to go with this one. I didn't like Once Again because it implied that it was the end of Watanuki's association with Yuko / Fai / Kurogane and I just couldn't have that. So now you have this.

Enjoy

* * *

He could feel his eyes upon him

He could feel his eyes upon him. Although it wasn't disturbing, it was disrupting him from kicking the ball straight and with his already messed up vision it was already a hard task. Watanuki looked up after he passed the ball to give a dark look to Doumeki only to find the man already smirking at him, ready for the onslaught.

Watanuki caught them both by surprise. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood to yell, especially when it was _this_ hot. Besides, he had come to care for his big, dumb, lovable fool that he was proud he could call his own. Watanuki watched his team mates pass the soccer ball between them.

He felt the staring again. Watanuki snapped his head up preparing to actually yell at Doumeki to find that it wasn't Doumeki staring at him. In fact, Doumeki was watching the other team as they got near the goal.

Watanuki glanced around the soccer field as he moved, pretending to still be playing. The feeling wasn't necessarily evil, not if he had mistaken it for Doumeki. But that did mean that the person had some sort of magic to them. Watanuki scanned the opposite team as he finished with his own. It was odd really, he hadn't felt this before. A tingle wound its way down his spine as he passed over a certain spot.

He slowed down, pretending to be catching his breath and wiping his glasses on his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. Watanuki hastily replaced his glasses and kept his gaze focused at the blob of light color that was…waving? Watanuki blinked and then gasped loudly as he recognized the person he was staring at.

The whistle sounded from the coach, signaling the end of the game. Watanuki made his way over to the person immediately, not believing his eyes. When he got near enough he was sure it was who he thought, especially as another person joined the party.

"Fai, Kurogane?" Watanuki started. "What are you doing here?"

"Watanuki-kun!" Fai cooed. "We're here on a mission."

"A mission?" Doumeki asked as he came over. Watanuki made a hurried explination of who everyone was before he realized that Fai and Kurogane were missing three of their party members.

"Where are Sakura, Syaoran, and Makona?" Watanuki inquired.

"Oh, well they can't pass for high schoolers now can they?" Fai replied.

Watanuki blinked and took in the outfits the two men wore. That's why they looked so familiar, they were the same as his school uniform. "So…"

"Yuko thought it would be a good idea if we joined the school here for a while in order to get more information about the feather." Kurogane intervened.

"Why does she think that?" Doumeki cut in.

"Well you see," Fai started as they made their way back towards the school. "She didn't really have a reason, she just said that it would be a good way to catch up with you since you are almost done paying off your debt."

Watanuki's mouth gaped like a fish and didn't stop until Doumeki reached over to shut it. Watanuki stared at his boyfriend for a fraction of a second before turning back to the cheerful blonde and his silent counterpart. "So…the feather is here…in this world." Watanuki replied intelligently.

Fai nodded cheerfully. "Yes, so it seems. But you see, we're having a bit of trouble locating it because Mokona can't sense it."

"Which is why you're here." Doumeki stated calmly.

Watanuki wasn't calm. Watanuki wanted to know what exactly was going on. He glanced between the blonde and the black haired man walking next to him before he completely stopped and just stared at them.

"Kimihiro?" Doumeki questioned softly.

"Yuko's playing at something. Otherwise when you visited the dimension the first time why wouldn't she have said something." Watanuki insisted.

"Order of operation." Kurogane replied stiffly. "Something about this feather being one of the most important ones for Sakura so she couldn't get it in the beginning."

Watanuki sighed as Doumeki pulled him forwards to walk with them again. He knew they were going to be late to class. He didn't care. Yuko had once again made his life complicated.

* * *

Watanuki opened the door to Yuko's shop, the other three following him in only to find Yuko waiting for them.

"So I see that they found you okay." She replied with a sly smile.

"Hello Yuko, nice to see you again!" Fai said with a little wave before trying to step into the house only to be pulled back by Kurogane who pointed at Fai's shoes.

Yuko laughed lightly at the action before waving them all into the sitting room where the rest of Fai and Kurogane's party had taken residence.

"Hello Watanuki." Syaoran greeted as Sakura gave a wave.

Watanuki greeted them before he took a seat across from Yuko, Doumeki sitting next to him. "What's all this about Yuko?"

Yuko gave her sly smile again. "Well, now that you're all here I'll explain myself fully."

"Why didn't you tell them the reason before!" Watanuki shouted, his anger finally snapping. He was aware that Doumeki was trying to calm him by rubbing circles over his thumb, a technique that often worked, but Watanuki was too fired up.

"I hate to repeat myself Watanuki and I knew with your thick skull that I would have to repeat it all and explain it to you in detail in order for you to be satisfied. So I figured I'd just wait." Yuko answered easily.

Watanuki was about to bit her head off but she interrupted him by continuing. "In any case, yes there was an order of operation as to why you couldn't collect the feather when you were first here. For one, it wasn't here yet, we had to wait for it's arrival. That should make sense to the four of you but for my dull witted apprentance…"

"Why you…" Watanuki growled.

"You mean much like in some of the worlds we visited where the feather had been there for years before we even arrived, which wouldn't have worked since Sakura only lost her feathers a year ago." Syaoran cut in.

Yuko nodded. "Exactly. Therefore, we have finally received it."

"Where is it?" Kurogane asked.

"That's the thing. Mokona can only pinpoint its location at certain intervals, that time being during the school hours at Doumeki and Watanuki's school." Yuko explained.

"Why is that?" Doumeki questioned.

Yuko shrugged elegantly. "I'm not sure; perhaps it has to do with all the mythical things going on. You know it's a possibility. For all we know it could have been something created by Clow. But what I do know is that you're all safe in this dimension, that is for sure."

"So that's why we have to go to school." Fai replied.

"But won't you have a difficulty with that Fai? You don't speak Japanese." Sakura stated calmly.

"Kuro-puppy taught me!" Fai replied happily as he hugged the ninja. "And for a small price Yuko gave Kuro-pipi and I the knowledge we would need to survive in this world."

"What did it cost them?" Watanuki inquired softly.

"Just letting me know about the other knowledge they have collected. They still have all of that, but knowledge is power." Yuko quoted with a chuckle. "So…who wants dinner?"

There was a chorus of yeses around the table.

"Good, Watanuki is cooking." Yuko commented with a sly smile.

Watanuki got up, abandoning Doumeki's hand only to find Fai rising as well. Fai smiled at him serenely. "I'll help you if you'll let me."

"No sweet things!" Kurogane shouted after them as they left the room.

"Let's make sure to dump sugar and Kuro-chan's tea!" Fai whispered before running off towards the kitchen.


End file.
